


Prism

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ganondorf demonstrates to Ghirahim that Dark Link isn’t his softer self.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He isn’t particularly worried when he hears the scream, somewhere past midnight down the long twist of his hall, because Ghirahim is often overreacting to one thing or another. On the off chance there’s an intruder that somehow slipped passed all his other sentinels, Ganondorf changes his heading form his own quarters to the ones next door, where his overzealous sword is always getting up to trouble. 

Sure enough, he opens the door to find nothing scream-worthy, other than the delectable shadow perched on the edge of Ghirahim’s bed. Dark Link spares one swift look to Ganondorf, then returns to his smug watch of Ghirahim, who’s pressed warily back against the headboard. He covers his bruised mouth with the back of one hand, blood dripping down his ashen knuckles. When he spots Ganondorf, his one visible eye widens, and he snaps with a furious finger pointed in Dark Link’s direction, “He biff my tongue!” The words come out almost comically slurred for it; Ganondorf resists the urge to laugh. 

Instead he slams the door behind him, stalks forward, and fists thick fingers in Dark Link’s ebony hair. The cap covering the rest of it topples to the floor when Ganondorf wrenches Dark Link’s head back, his neck snapping taut. He snarls at the rough treatment, but his crimson eyes flash with delight. Ghirahim gives a gleeful little chuckle in the back of his throat, likely thinking he’s about to be avenged.

Ganondorf has a different idea entirely. His tone is cold and cutting when he scolds Ghirahim, “You got what you deserved, fool. If you treat him like his namesake, you’re in for a rude surprise.” To demonstrate, Ganondorf reaches down and snatches one of Dark Link’s wrists, twisting it brutally to lift and show the back of one bare hand—void of the mark of the triforce. Dark Link winces at the unnatural angle he’s held in and snarls for it but knows better than to break away. That feral noise alone should’ve broken Ghirahim’s sick fantasies. Transfixing Ghirahim with a warning look, Ganondorf hisses, “This isn’t the soft little warrior you watch serve the princess’ needs. You have to treat this one like the beast he is.” 

In one abrupt, merciless movement, Ganondorf jerks Dark Link from the bed, throwing him hard against the wall—he hits it with a sickening crack. But true to Ganondorf’s words, he only braces himself against it after, breathing hard and watching his true master with clear excitement. When Ganondorf storms towards him, Ghirahim makes a little grunting noise that could be either irritation or jealousy, though Ganondorf isn’t sure which of them it’s for.

He reaches Dark Link and snatches him by the throat, squeezing just hard enough to make him gasp. Dark Link’s hands scramble to clutch Ganondorf’s forearm, not so much trying to push away as steadying, and Ganondorf keeps the pressure and uses his other hand to wrench Dark Link’s mouth open wide, holding his jaw firmly in place. When Ganondorf slams his mouth forward, Dark Link has no way to escape. He takes the bruising kiss with a loud, wretched moan that probably has Ghirahim writhing in envy. It’s all too easy for Ganondorf to shove his tongue down Dark Link’s throat and explore how he will—but then, he made this wild creature, and he knows just what it wants.

He doesn’t pull away until Dark Link is mewling and snarling for _more_. Now he claws at Ganondorf’s grip, but it’s obvious what he would do if he were free. He has eyes only for his master. The lesson is surely learned, and Ganondorf could easily discard Dark Link now—toss him back to the bed and be sure that Ghirahim would do it _right_.

But Ghirahim is just one of Ganondorf’s tools. He doesn’t understand and perhaps never will. He might look into Dark Link’s red eyes and see blue irises, and think that if he was just gentle _enough_ , if he served _just so_ , he could tempt out the legendary hero he’d rather play with.

Dark Link’s served Ganondorf well. He deserves better than a weak, haphazard fuck with a fool that couldn’t please him. And besides that, he’s grown conspicuously hard, tenting his tunic and moaning for it, and Ganondorf can’t stop himself from going in for another searing kiss. He’s just twisted his tongue around Dark Link’s thinner one when he’s kneed sharply in the stomach. He wrenches back in surprise, and Dark Link uses that shock to shove Ganondorf to the floor. He hits it with a hard ‘oof’ and a wave of _fury_ , but Dark Link’s already straddling his hips. 

Dark Link tears at his trousers, shoving belts and armour away. Out the corner of his eye, Ganondorf can see Ghirahim crawling to the corner of the bed to watch and sulk. The cock that Dark Link frees is far too large for his lithe body, but his fair lips smirk broadly at it, and he shoves down his own tights nonetheless. Ganondorf allows it, if only for the show—once again, he’s treated his subjects as exactly what they are: _his lesser_ , and they’ve served him still with ardour and utter devotion. If Ghirahim had any delusions of coaxing Dark Link into a permanent place in his bed, they must be shattered now. 

Dark Link takes Ganondorf without any warning or preparation. He rises over Ganondorf’s cock, holding his own hole apart with one set of fingers and the other wrapping around Ganondorf’s base, and he sinks right down onto it. The sudden burst of heat is almost dizzying, and Ganondorf has to grab Dark Link’s hips for his own sake. He guides his servant slower, and Dark Link fights him for it, but Ganondorf makes it a slow, leisurely burn, until he’s fully seated in Dark Link’s impossibly tight ass, and Dark Link is squirming atop him. It’s just as intense as it was the first time Ganondorf took him, every bit as exciting. Ganondorf modeled this creature after the legendary hero, and even if he would never admit it to Ghirahim, he does like to know that _this_ is how the real Link would feel. This tight, this hot. The real one might not survive. Only Dark Link’s hunger for the rougher side of it allows him to fight through the pain and take something so enormous inside his little channel. Unlike his namesake, he keens at the pain and rocks his body, savouring the overwhelming sensation of it with a sultry lust. He grinds himself into Ganondorf’s crotch with one lewd moan after the other, his fists digging hard into the cold metal of Ganondorf’s breastplate. Ganondorf slaps his ass once for a reward.

Then Ganondorf hisses, “Move,” and his servant obeys. Dark Link rises up again, crying out as the mammoth girth slips out of him, dry save for a thin sheen of sweat. Only a shadow could take this—a shadow and a dark god. Dark Link lifts as far as his shaking knees can take him, and then he falls again, with a cry no quieter than the first. Ganondorf grunts at the impact and thrusts up, bouncing Dark Link’s far smaller body. He doesn’t bother reaching for the hard shaft still trapped in Dark Link’s tights. He doesn’t even bother to strip Dark Link down, like he later will in his own quarters, because Ghirahim’s already getting more of a show than he deserves. Ganondorf gives Dark Link ten more devastating thrusts that must be chafing Dark Link’s ass raw, then abruptly spins them both around and starts pounding Dark Link into the floor.

Dark Link shrieks at the new angle, but that’s the last of his fuss. His arms scramble at Ganondorf’s shoulders for purchase, his thighs forced as far open as they’ll go, tenderized with each slam of Ganondorf’s hips. He impales Dark Link again and again, hard enough that the room seems to shake, and he hopes the floors of this dilapidated keep can hold. He fucks his own little warrior without mercy, and Dark Link howls and takes it. 

When Ganondorf finally comes, it’s with a torrential roar and a flood of seed right into Dark Link’s ass—he shoves forward and holds down to pound it in, sure every drop makes it home. Dark Link barely whimpers for it—he looks to be fucked near the edge of consciousness. Ganondorf fills him up to the point of bursting, then wrenches out to splatter the last few white drops along Dark Link’s pitch-black thighs. There’s a certain satisfaction to watching the rest seep out of him in such startling contrast. Ganondorf doesn’t bother to return the favour. He pushes up when he’s done, climbing to his feet and already fastening his trousers back together. 

Dark Link stays on the floor, panting and moaning and leaking onto Ghirahim’s floor. Originally, Ganondorf had thought to confiscate him—why should Ghirahim enjoy a toy he can’t handle? But now that Ganondorf’s already spent, he finds he doesn’t much care what his minions do in the dead of night. He doesn’t even bother to look at Ghirahim when he leaves.

But at the door, out the edge of his vision, he sees Ghirahim on the floor next to a half-broken shadow, and Ganondorf lets out an exasperated sigh as he goes.


End file.
